


On Having Children

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Me thinks about having children again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/), prompt [author's choice, author's choice, baby blues.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/180897.html?thread=7880865#cmt7880865)
> 
> Also for the [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** Shakespeare quotes prompt table, prompt "Nothing can be made out of nothing" (from Romeo and Juliet).

Sometimes Me goes through her journals and remembers once she decided to have three children billions of years ago. Then she remembers ripping out the pages where she wrote about her children dying, her tears staining the entries she did decide to keep in that particular journal.

The thought of losing children still terrifies Me. But now she was in space, able to travel to anywhere she wants to--that is, if Clara and she could get their TARDIS to cooperate with them. There had to be some place in space where Me could have a child, if she desired, with Clara, and that child could have an expanded lifespan. Maybe their child could be like River Song before she gave up her regenerations to the Doctor. Clara and Me could have a child seemingly from out of nowhere, but the child wouldn't exist if Me didn't try for one.


End file.
